


Fearlessly and Forever

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Crazy!Sebastian, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s fiance was murdered ten years ago. Why was he standing in front of the coffee shop like no time had passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sebastian is a vampire and wants Blaine for himself and what better way then to turn him into one too!

Blaine was beautiful. 

Sebastian smiled down at him and gently brushed his curly hair away from his face. He looked so peaceful lying here, dressed in his pajamas, and Sebastian felt a surge of protectiveness. 

He had been so afraid when Sebastian snuck into his bedroom and clapped a hand over his mouth. He had screamed and sobbed and begged when Sebastian held him down and wailed when Sebastian bit him. 

Then his heart had stopped and he lay there still as death. 

Sebastian had smiled and carried him out of his bedroom, leaving behind a rumpled bloodstained bed. 

Later they would go find a home in somewhere like Chicago or San Francisco. Later they would spend every night for the rest of eternity wrapped in each other’s arms. Later they would be each other’s forevers. 

Blaine would forget about his old life. 

Blaine would forget about Kurt.

Because Blaine was his now. 

—

Kurt clutched the strap of his messenger bag as he followed the bustle of the crowd. Working for Vogue.com was beyond stressful and he loved it. He loved being busy enough that he could only focus on work. 

If he ever had a moment to himself his mind would go back to the phone call from his dad saying that his fiancé had been murdered. 

They never found a body but the amount of blood at the scene hinted towards death and Kurt’s world had collapsed. He had bought the furniture in the loft with the intention of sharing it with Blaine. He had planned their whole lives together and now he was left with nothing. 

No matter how hard he tried to distract himself, he couldn’t get Blaine out of his mind.

If he ate something delicious he would imagine how much Blaine would have loved it. If a new song came out he would imagine how Blaine would sing along. If he were lying in bed he would imagine Blaine lying next to him. 

It wasn’t fair that someone could just take away his future. 

Kurt took a long drink from his coffee and turned the corner before his breath was taken away. 

A boy stood in front of a coffee shop, clutching a cup. He was dressed in a simple blue cup with a bright yellow scarf and bright red shoes. His hair was ungelled and his skin had lost that olive tone but there was no mistaking it.

It was Blaine.

“Blaine,” he choked out as his cup slipped out of his hand and the boy glanced up. 

The moment their eyes locked they froze. Blaine’s hazel eyes had lightened to bright amber and they widened with panic. He spun on his heel and tried to disappear in the crowd but Kurt ran after him, grabbing his arm. 

“Please don’t,” Blaine whispered and Kurt felt dizzy at the sound of his voice. 

“Oh my God, it’s really you,” he breathed and Blaine looked down. “We thought you were dead. There was blood and…we had a funeral.”

Blaine looked around, like he was trying to find a threat before finally looking Kurt in the eye. His face softened and a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. “You look fantastic Kurt.”

“You look…just like you did…” Kurt frowned. 

Blaine looked like he hadn’t aged a day in the past ten years and he looked away again, nodding slightly. “Yeah, I’ve heard that. I have to go.”

“Blaine, what happened?” Kurt tightened his hold and Blaine shook his head. 

“It’s not important. I really have to go,” he tugged his arm out of Kurt’s grip with surprising strength.

“Seriously? You’re just going to walk away?” Kurt followed him as he tried to go down the sidewalk. “I mourned for ten years and you’re just going to say hi and go on your way? What happened Blaine?”

“I really can’t talk about it,” Blaine shifted uncomfortably. “I’m in a rush.”

“Please Blaine,” Kurt felt hot tears fill his eyes.

“Give me your phone,” he held out his hand and Kurt scrambled to get it. He tapped at the screen for a moment before handing it back. “My number is in there. I’ll…I’ll talk to you later. I’m so sorry.”

He gave Kurt one more smile before he hurried down the sidewalk and was swallowed up by the crowd.

Kurt replayed the encounter in his mind over and over. It still felt like a dream, like the fantasy that he imagined ever since Blaine vanished. How could he just appear again looking just like he did ten years ago?

His phone vibrated and he practically dove for it.

_From Blaine: What’s your address?_

His hands shook as he replied. 

_From Blaine: Great. I’ll be there at ten tomorrow morning._

—

Isabelle had been beyond thrilled when he called for his first day off in ten years. She happily agreed and he had spent the entire morning making his apartment spotless. 

Part of him was terrified that yesterday was all a dream and ten would come and go with no one at the door. 

Another part of him was terrified that Blaine would show up. 

At exactly ten, there was a knock on the door. Kurt bounced a little on his feet to try to shake out the nerves and he opened it to see Blaine. 

“So you’re really here? You’re alive?” Kurt whispered and Blaine gave him a sad smile. 

“Kind of,” he shrugged. “Can I come in?”

Kurt stepped aside and Blaine walked in, looking around the apartment. His fingers trailed along the furniture and he smiled at all the little touches. He picked up the picture of the two of them at prom and grinned brightly. 

“You still have this,” he said softly. 

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded and held up his left hand. “And this.”

Blaine turned and stared at the silver band for a moment before taking a few steps forward. “You must have a lot of questions.”

“You think?” Kurt raised his eyebrows. “My fiancé came back from the dead.”

“Not really,” Blaine squeezed his eyes tightly closed. “I never wanted to leave, please know that Kurt. I wanted so badly to go to New York and be with you.”

“Did…someone take you?” Kurt’s chest clenched as Blaine nodded and confirmed his worst fear. 

“He killed me,” his eyes went far away and he shivered a little. “In my bedroom, he killed me.”

A long silence stretched between them for a moment as Kurt tried to follow what was happening. Blaine let out a long sigh and combed his fingers through his hair. 

“I’m not a person anymore Kurt. I died in my room and I woke up as a monster. I’m…I’m a vampire,” he looked up, eyes pleading.

“What?” Kurt let out a slightly hysterical laugh. 

“I was turned,” he gave Kurt a smile and his canine teeth lengthened into fangs. “You say I look just the same and I do, I haven’t aged a day. I don’t want to be…this but I’m not in control anymore. I shouldn’t even be talking to you.”

“Who did this to you?” Kurt whispered, heart pounding in his chest. 

“Sebastian.”

Kurt felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He knew something was wrong with Sebastian, he knew that his little obsession with Blaine wasn’t innocent. He knew that the look of hunger in Sebastian’s eyes wasn’t imagined. 

“Stay here. We’ll get the police and you’ll be safe,” he pleaded and Blaine’s sad smile returned. 

“I’ve been all around the country with him. I’ve hurt people Kurt,” he closed his eyes. “Sebastian is a monster. He’ll kill people for me…he has killed people for me. There’s nowhere we could go where we would be safe.”

“So what are you going to do?” Kurt breathed. 

“Go home to him,” Blaine shrugged. 

Tears started to run down Kurt’s cheeks and Blaine stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Kurt. It felt like they fit together again and Kurt clung to him. 

“I want to see you again,” Kurt whispered. “Now that I have you I can’t let you go.”

“I’ll come back,” Blaine pressed a kiss to his lips. “I promise.” 

—

That evening, Blaine entered his spacious apartment and pressed his forehead against the door with a smile. He had spent the entire day with Kurt and it felt like his life was supposed to. 

“A long day sightseeing?” He had trained himself not to flinch at Sebastian’s voice a long time ago. 

“Yeah,” he turned around with a smile. “How was work?”

“Great, who knew that journalism was so easy,” he handed Blaine a glass of blood. “Tell me about your day.”

“You know that I have always wanted to come to the city. It’s been a dream come true,” he smiled and Sebastian’s eyes softened. “I just walked around and enjoyed the sights. I don’t think I’m ever going to see everything.”

“That’s the perk of living forever,” Sebastian pulled him in for a kiss and Blaine panicked for a moment, worried that he would taste Kurt on his lips. 

“Let’s go to bed,” he whispered, wanting to distract him.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Sebastian laughed, taking his hand.

—

“So you can eat?” Kurt asked.

“I’m eating right now,” Blaine nodded down at the Chinese take out. 

“There’s garlic in that,” Kurt raised his eyebrows. 

“I can eat that too,” Blaine laughed. “I just have to drink as like a supplement. We have a contact at a blood clinic. It was something I insisted on.”

“The sun doesn’t bother you?” Kurt steered the conversation away from Sebastian. 

“I’m pretty much the same but…kind of unbreakable,” Blaine leaned back into the couch, snuggling closer to him. “Being a vampire is kind of boring.”

“Except for the aging thing. What I would give not to age,” Kurt teased and Blaine’s smile faded.

“I would love to grow old. It’s how everything is supposed to go, you’re supposed to grow old and die. I’m trapped here and just feel…stuck. I wanted to grow old with you. I wanted to spend my life with you,” his voice grew thick. “And I can’t.”

Kurt gently took his chin and kissed him sweetly, the chilliness of his lips a little strange. Blaine reached up to cup his cheek and deepened the kiss, moving to straddle him. 

“Can we go to your bedroom?” Blaine whispered against his ear and Kurt nodded frantically. 

It was like living a memory. As they undressed each other Kurt ran his hands along Blaine’s body, remembering every pane and dip. Blaine’s eyes drank him in and he smiled softly. 

“I knew you would be beautiful,” he breathed and kissed Kurt deeply. 

He shook and whimpered as Kurt prepped him and groaned loudly as he sank onto his cock. The rocked together slowly, kissing each other and staring into each other’s eyes. Blaine’s grip on his shoulders grew almost painful and his fangs extended. 

“I love you,” Kurt gasped out. 

“I love you so much,” Blaine whispered back.

Afterwards, they lay tangled together basking in the afterglow. Kurt was lightly running his fingers through Blaine’s hair and Blaine was tracing lines on Kurt’s chest. 

“I wish I could stay here forever,” Blaine sighed. 

“Then stay,” Kurt kissed the top of his head. 

Blaine moved back to look at him and smiled softly. “I can’t.”

—

“You’re always out,” Sebastian looked suspicious and Blaine kissed down his neck.

“There’s a lot to do in New York,” he mumbled. 

“Yeah but-“

“Would you rather I just stay here and go insane from loneliness?” He pulled back and Sebastian shook his head. “I’m just having fun exploring. Why would I do anything to upset you? You brought me to the city of my dreams and I’m so grateful.”

“I’d do anything to make you happy,” Sebastian kissed him again.

—

Blaine jogged up the stairs to Kurt’s apartment, smiling. These days he spent with Kurt were the best he had had in ten years. 

With a grin, he pushed open the door. “Hey, I-“

Sebastian’s blazing green eyes froze him on the spot and he glanced down to see Kurt on the ground, both legs badly broken. 

“You little cheat,” Sebastian snarled. His normally perfect hair was a mess and his cheeks were stained with drying tears. “I knew you were messing around. You tell me that you love me and then you fuck him.”

“Don’t,” Blaine breathed, eyes locked on Kurt who was pinned to the hardwood floor by a broken leg from his piano thrust through his shoulder. 

“Don’t?” Sebastian’s voice went high and teasing. “Don’t? I gave you the most amazing gift. I saved you and I gave you everything you ever wanted and you just go back to him.”

“You fucking-“ Kurt choked out before Sebastian kicked him hard in the ribs. 

“Sebastian, don’t hurt him,” Blaine begged weakly, sliding to his knees. “Please. I’ll go anywhere with you. I’ll never leave the house. I’ll be…I’ll be good for you. Perfect. Just let him go.”

“He’ll always be a tether,” Sebastian shook his head wildly. “He’ll always be taking what is mine!”

Kurt let out a strangled cry as Sebastian kicked the piano leg and fresh blood spilled out over the floor. He stalked over to Blaine and grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him up to his feet roughly. 

“You’re mine, understand?” He hissed and Blaine nodded the best he could. 

The loud bang startled Blaine and he stared into Sebastian’s eyes as they widened slightly before going blank as he slumped over. A clean bullet hole went through the side of Sebastian’s head and blood began to pool around his head.

“Silver bullets,” Kurt breathed, the hand holding the gun dropping to the ground. “I…I ordered them when…”

Blaine fell to his knees next to Kurt and eased the piano leg out of his shoulder, wincing when Kurt cried out. He tried to stem the bleeding but Kurt’s injuries were extensive. 

“Turn me,” he choked out. 

“No,” Blaine shook his head wildly. 

“I’m losing a lot of blood,” Kurt gave him a shaky smile and Blaine knew it was true. “Please Blaine.”

“You’re supposed to grow old,” Blaine sobbed. “You’re supposed to live.”

“Fearlessly and forever remember? Make it forever,” Kurt turned his head a little and Blaine nodded shakily. 

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and sank his fangs into his neck. 


	2. The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: soo I loved you’re last vampire fic! I’d be really grateful if you could write a sequel where we got to see a little of what happens after Kurt is converted, like how they start their new life, and learn about how Blaine ended up obeying Sebastian, like, did he have some kind of creator control? or just through threats?

It was all worth it. 

Through all the agony and terror in the first few days after Blaine turned him it was worth it. It was worth it to wake up next to Blaine every morning, to make love to him again, and to kiss him every chance he got. Finally, he was able to live his life like he was supposed to. 

But Blaine seemed distant. 

They found a new apartment in New York and began to build their life. Kurt was able to go back to work and Blaine began to work on finishing his GED online. Even though everything was going right, Blaine’s smile still didn’t meet his eyes and when he thought Kurt wasn’t looking he looked troubled. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked softly, tightening his hold around Blaine as they lay in bed. 

“Nothing,” Blaine sighed and looked up at him. “I’m great.”

“Blaine, you’re not yourself,” Kurt watched as Blaine’s face scrunched up and tears started running down his cheeks. His chest hitched with sobs as Kurt pulled him into his chest. 

“I miss him,” Blaine choked out and Kurt stiffened. “Sebastian…I hate him but I can’t stop thinking about it. It hurts now that he’s gone.”

“Did you love him?” Kurt felt his now still heart tighten. 

“Never. Not for one moment did I ever love anyone but you,” Blaine wiped his eyes. “But…there’s a connection between a maker and a fledgling. For years the only person I ever saw was him and I was terrified to go against him because I knew he could find you and kill you or Cooper or my parents. I had no control in my own life.”

“That must have been horrible.”

“It just became life,” Blaine shrugged. “But there was no end. There was no hoping one of us would die so I…I gave up.”

Kurt couldn’t imagine the last ten years living in constant fear. He couldn’t imagine having to play nice with your kidnapper for a full decade without some of it seeping into your being. Kurt had thought that they would slip right back into how they were but it wasn’t happening. Kurt had lived ten years thinking his fiancé was dead and Blaine had suffered the entire time. 

“What do you need?” Kurt asked softly. 

“Time,” Blaine sighed. “I just need time.”

—

“You should see your family,” Kurt spoke up while they were walking through Central Park, hand in hand.

“No.”

“Blaine, they think you’re dead,” he glanced over and Blaine’s jaw tightened. 

“That’s how it should stay. My parents lost their son and I’m not their son anymore. I want them to remember me the way I was,” he sighed, eyes hard. 

“Blaine, I know that you think you’re some kind of monster but you’re not,” Kurt stopped them in a secluded part of the park once he saw there wasn’t anyone around them.

“I’ve killed people, I’ve been the reason people have been killed,” Blaine’s eyes flashed and his fangs peeked out from his lip. “If that’s not a monster I don’t know what is.”

“If you’re a monster than so am I,” Blaine snapped. 

Blaine let out a huff and shook his head. “Once, I tried to talk to a police officer about what was happening. Of course…he didn’t believe me because…well I told them someone kidnapped me and turned me into a vampire. He tried to get me somewhere safe and…I woke up with his body in my bed. Sebastian had ripped out all of his organs and…and every one of his limbs before throwing them around like confetti.”

“That wasn’t your fault,” Kurt whispered. 

“This…” Tears filled his eyes. “Sebastian starved me once and brought this prostitute into our apartment. I ripped her apart without even knowing it.”

Kurt gently brushed tears off his cheeks. “It wasn’t your fault. None of it was. You were in an impossible situation and you made it. Your life is different now. You aren’t Sebastian.”

“I will never make you do anything,” Blaine swore.

“I know,” Kurt pressed their lips together, feeling the tips of Blaine’s fangs. “Because you’re a good person.”

Blaine sighed and hung his head. “Sometimes I’m scared I’m going to wake up and this is going to be another one of my dreams. I’m…not used to having good things.”

“And you have only good things coming to you,” Kurt smiled. “You’re going to get your high school diploma, go to college, we’ll travel, and we’ll spend the rest of our lives together.”

Blaine smiled up at him. “I want to get married.”

“So we can take out the ‘to death do us part’ part,” he laughed. “Nothing would make me happier than to get married to you.”

—

Blaine was silent for the entire plane ride to Ohio and shaking through the entire cab ride. His eyes were wide and panicked as he stared out the window at the world he had been taken from. 

“What if I’m-“

“You’re their son. They’ll love you no matter what,” Kurt whispered into his ear as they approached the front door. 

With a deep breath, Blaine lifted a hand and knocked on the door. He gripped Kurt’s hand tightly as the moments passed before his mother opened the door. 

Instantly he smile fell and was replaced by pure shock. She took a small step back, staring blankly at her son. “…Blaine?”

“Hi,” he whispered, giving her a small smile and her face crumpled. Without another word she pulled him into a tight hug and sobbed into his shoulder, gripping his shirt tight. Blaine’s eyes sparkled with tears and he held her back just as tight.


End file.
